


Dance with me

by That_is_right



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki loves his ridiculous human, M/M, Tony Stark can't dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Tony likes to dance. Loki gets roped in. That's it.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess, but in the face of the impending horror that is Endgame, I'm just pretending everything is good and all our faves are alive and aren't at imminent risk of death.

The moment that Loki stepped out of the elevator, he was hit by a wave of music. A wave of music loud enough that it could hardly be good for the hearing of the person listening to it. As Loki rounded the corner, he wasn’t even remotely surprised to discover that Tony was behind the noise. 

In the past few months, Loki found himself down in the lab with Tony more often than he was sure was healthy. And although Tony often did Loki of courtesy of turning down the music while they were together, Loki would occasionally let himself into the lab only to be assaulted by the cacophony of whatever it was that Tony was listening to.

Loki enjoyed watching Tony as he worked. Tony was an unstoppable force of creation and invention. It was mesmerising, and what had initially drawn him into the man. They had spent countless hours working away together in the lab before Tony (riding the high of a creative frenzy) pulled Loki into their first kiss. 

Loki kept watching Tony work away in his lab as their relationship had progressed, and Loki noticed that Tony often tapped along to his music as he worked. Either nodding his head, or stepping along to the beat as he moved around the lab. Loki wasn’t entirely sure that Tony knew he was doing it, but he wasn’t about to bring it up.

Now, standing in the kitchen, Loki wasn’t sure if Tony was trying to dance or perhaps having some sort of bizarre, full-body seizure.

Regardless, it was, quite frankly, adorable.

Tony was effortlessly graceful in the suit. Loki had a great amount of respect for how easy Tony made it look in battle. But now, Tony was about the furthest thing from graceful Loki had ever seen in his entire life. It was ridiculous. It was endearing. It was Tony.

Tony seemed to genuinely be enjoying himself. Lost in his own little world, dancing along to the beat of the music. Loki leaned up against the wall and enjoyed the show. It was refreshing, to see a look of such carefree joy on his lover’s face. It was rare to see Tony so loose and relaxed. Tony was an incredibly high-strung individual, even more so after the debacle with Thanos and restoring half the universe. To see him carefree and relaxed, even for a moment, was something to be treasured.

And if Loki entirely intended to use the footage of this as future blackmail material, well, that was between him and JARVIS.

It was probably a couple of minutes before the song finished, and as it faded out, Tony finally seemed to realise he was being watched. He froze, his back to Loki.

“JARVIS, kill the music,” Tony said, before turning back to face Loki, his face carefully blank. “So... how much of that did you see?”

“Only the last couple of minutes. You’re wasted as a superhero, Stark, you really ought to put your talent to work where it would truly be appreciated.”

“And where might that be?”

“The nearest ballet studio.” Loki only managed to keep a straight face for a moment before they both burst out into laughter.

“I’d be out with a broken ankle in a week.”

“I’d give you a couple of days.”

“If anything you just saw is any indication, definitely.” Tony laughed.

“It wasn’t that terrible,” Loki argued.

“No?”

“No. Dancing isn’t meant to have any rules, it’s about just letting yourself free. What feels good to you is going to be different to what feels good to the rest of us, so of course you dance differently.” Loki said with a shrug.

“Huh. You spend a lot of time thinking about dancing?”

“No, not really. Why?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Would you care to dance, good sir?” Tony asked, bowing comically low.

“If this is some convoluted way to get me to make a fool of myself-”

“Loki, we’re just having fun. I promise. There’s no-one else here but us and JARVIS, and he won’t laugh. I promise.” Tony said, holding a hand out. Loki stared at it for a moment and then shrugged. 

“Sir, if I managed not to laugh earlier, I promise I won’t laugh now,” JARVIS said, dryly.

“If my brother sees this, he won’t be happy,” Loki warned, stepping up to Tony. "Neither will I, for that matter." 

“Well then, it’s a good thing he’s not here then, isn’t it?” Tony grinned.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“JARVIS, hit it,” Tony called. Much to Loki’s relief, the AI began playing whatever Tony had been dancing to when he came in, just without the same volume.

“You have no idea how to actually dance, do you?” Loki asked.

“Not at all,” Tony said, smiling broadly. “Good thing I’ve got you here to teach me.”

“I find that hard to believe, but I’ll humour you, Stark. It’s not every day one gets to dance with the famous Anthony Stark.”

“It’s not every day one gets to dance with Loki, God of Mischief.” Tony countered.

“How lucky you are.” Loki smiled.

“Yep, I think so.” Tony leaned forward to lie his head against Loki’s chest. Loki tried to ignore the way his heart rate rocketed at that simple contact. For the moment, it was just the two of them, swaying along to the music. Loki tightened his grip on Tony, and pressed himself closer. 


End file.
